Looking for A Star
by KJR3497
Summary: Yesung yang sedang berkunjung di dorm berniat untuk mengunjungi Ryeowook, namun yang ia temui hanyalah sebuah kertas dengan petunjuk aneh. 'Petunjuk pertama kuletakkan di sebuah tempat dimana kita menyimpan semua kenangan kita. Jika kau bingung bertanyalah kepada sang kelinci.' Sekuel dari Make A Wish. YeWook/ Fluff/ BL/ DLDR. Mind to RnR?


**Title: Looking for A Star**

**Author: KJR3497**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff, Non AU**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: Yesung is Ryeowook's and Ryeowook is Yesung's. No doubt!**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, typos, dll**

**Pairing: YeWook**

.

**Don't like don't read! I told you!**

.

This is Sequel of 'Make A Wish'

.

_Neoui byeol _= _your star_

.

.

*Looking for A Star*

.

.

* * *

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan isi dari secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Siang hari tadi manager _hyung_ meneleponnya untuk datang ke _dorm_ karena ingin memberitahukan jadwal terbarunya. Setelah menemui manager-nya di _dorm _lantai 11, Yesung segera pergi ke _dorm_ lantai 12 untuk mengunjungi _namja_ mungil yang paling dicintainya itu. Seperti biasa tanpa memahami arti kesopanan dan _privacy_, Yesung segera membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Yesung terdiam sejenak saat melihat keadaan kamar Ryeowook yang gelap. Ia mengintip sedikit pada jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya, ini masih terlalu awal bagi Ryeowook untuk tidur siang, lagipula apa kekasih hatinya ini tidak memiliki jadwal hari ini?

Yesung memasuki kamar itu dengan perlahan. Matanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana gelap di kamar Ryeowook. Walau samar Yesung dapat melihat ada sebuah gundukan besar yang tertutupi dengan selimut di atas kasur Ryeowook. Yesung mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil. Dengan perlahan ia duduk di tepi ranjang Ryeowook dan berbaring menyamping. Dipeluknya gundukan besar itu namun kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya.

'Kenapa Ryeowook terasa sangat empuk dan…' Yesung membatin dalam hati. Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi gundukan itu dengan gerakan pelan. Yesung kembali terdiam melihat gundukan yang ternyata berisi guling dan bantal yang ditumpuk menjadi satu oleh pemiliknya. Ia segera bangun dari posisinya dan menyalakan lampu lalu menggeleng pelan melihat perbuatan kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Apa dia sengaja melakukan ini karena tahu aku akan datang?" tanya Yesung lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Yesung bermaksud untuk menelepon Ryeowook saat sudut matanya melihat sebuah kertas '_post-it_' ditempelkan di bagian paling atas dari guling Ryeowook. Karena penasaran Yesung pun segera mengambil kertas itu dan melihatnya. Disana terdapat tulisan rapi dari Ryeowook yang sepertinya merupakan pesan untuknya.

.

_Selamat datang di permainan 'Looking for a star'_

_Aku meninggalkan beberapa petunjuk di perjalanan saat aku akan menuju langit. Bisakah kau bantu aku untuk mencarinya? Karena jika kau tidak segera mencarinya mungkin aku akan kehabisan energiku sebagai bintang dan menyusut lalu mati. Kumohon kau harus menolongku._

_Petunjuk pertama kuletakkan di sebuah tempat dimana kita menyimpan semua kenangan kita. Jika kau bingung bertanyalah kepada sang kelinci. –neoui byeol-_

_._

Jujur saja Yesung merasa bingung membaca barisan tulisan rapi Ryeowook yang ada di atas kertas '_post-it' _tersebut. Ia mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mencari arti dari kata-kata yang Ryeowook maksud. Apa Ryeowook sedang bosan dan ingin bermain-main dengannya? Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia mencoba membaca kalimat-kalimat itu lagi. Jika Yesung tidak menurut untuk mencarinya, berapa lama Ryeowook akan melakukan aksi cuek dan ngambek padanya?

Yesung menghela napasnya pelan. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti permainan Ryeowook. Ia tidak mau Ryeowook jadi marah dan mogok bicara dengannya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Yesung paling tidak tahan jika bertengkar dengan Ryeowook, bisa membuatnya gila. Yesung mengamat-amati kertas tersebut sambil memutar otaknya.

"Hmm tempat menyimpan semua kenangan. Tanyakan pada sang kelinci. Mungkinkah Sungmin kelinci yang dimaksud Wookie _baby_ disini?"

Yesung segera beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar Ryeowook. Tidak lupa ia juga membawa kertas petunjuk yang Ryeowook berikan padanya. Yesung kembali menuju ke _dorm_ lantai 11. Beruntung ia menemukan Sungmin yang sedang mengambil gelas di dapur. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Yesung segera menghampiri Sungmin dan menepuk pundaknya membuat Sungmin sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"_Hyung_! Astaga kau mengagetkanku. Kukira kau sudah pulang daritadi," ucap Sungmin kaget akan kehadiran Yesung.

"Minnie apa kau tahu dimana Ryeowook?"

"Oh kau sedang mencari Ryeowook? Kenapa tidak pergi ke _dorm_ atas?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya tapi ia tidak ada di kamarnya. Malah ia meninggalkan secarik kertas aneh ini. Apa kau tahu maksudnya?"

Yesung menyodorkan kertas petunjuk dari Ryeowook kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca kertas yang diberikan oleh Yesung. Petunjuk dari Ryeowook aneh sekali, pikirnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Wookie ini _hyung_. Aneh sekali," ucap Sungmin kemudian.

"Haaahhh… kupikir karena disana ada tulisan tanyakan pada sang kelinci kau akan mengerti," gerutu Yesung sambil menyambar kembali kertas yang ada di tangan Sungmin.

"Tunggu dulu _hyung_. Kelinci ya? Hmm… mungkin yang dimaksud bukan aku tapi Mr. Bunny."

"Mr. Bunny? _Nugu_?"

"Boneka kelinci pemberian Kyu untukku _hyung_. Coba saja kau ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kemarin aku lupa membawanya dari sana karena lelah menunggui Kyuhyun bermain semalaman jadi aku langsung pergi ke kamarku dan meninggalkannya disana."

"Hmm bisa jadi Mr. Bunny itu yang Wookie maksud. Aku akan mencoba mengeceknya mungkin ada petunjuk lain. Oh iya apa Kyuhyun ada di kamarnya?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Dia sedang ada jadwal jadi sudah berangkat dari tadi pagi."

"Baiklah _gomawo_ Minnie_-ya_."

Yesung segera melesat pergi menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu dengan pelan. Kamar itu terlihat amat sangat berantakan dengan berbagai jenis kabel, bungkus makanan ringan, kaleng minuman, dan setumpuk kaset _game_ yang semuanya berserakan tak teratur di atas lantai. Tidak hanya itu saja, tumpukan baju di tempat gantungan dan beberapa baju yang berserakan di atas tempat tidur membuat Yesung bergidik ngeri. Sejak pisah kamar dari Sungmin, kamar Kyuhyun jadi makin mengerikan.

"Tempat ini lebih cocok disebut sarang setan daripada sebuah kamar. Bagaimana bisa Minnie bertahan menemani Kyuhyun bermain sampai malam di tempat yang mirip kandang sapi begini? Yang lebih mengherankan bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tinggal di kamar semacam ini?" Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

Ia memasuki kamar Kyuhyun untuk mencoba mencari Mr. Bunny yang dimaksud Sungmin. Boneka kelinci besar dengan warna _pink_ itu tergeletak di dekat jendela kamar dengan posisi duduk. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi kamar Kyuhyun ini kan bekas kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook dulu. Begitu banyak kenangan indah yang ada disini. Yesung bisa mengingat saat-saat dimana ia sering mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook yang tertidur di atas pianonya, atau saat mereka berdua membersihkan kandang Ddangkoma, dan jangan lupakan saat mereka tidak bisa tidur ketika akan _comeback_ dengan album ketiga dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Ah tiba-tiba Yesung jadi teringat petunjuk yang diberikan Ryeowook. "Tempat dimana kita menyimpan semua kenangan kita. Tidak salah lagi yang Wookie maksud pasti kamar ini. Dan tanyakan pada kelinci pasti maksudnya Mr. Bunny!" seru Yesung sambil mengulas sebuah senyum.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Mr. Bunny dan mengambilnya dari dekat jendela. Selembar kertas jatuh begitu saja saat Yesung mengangkat Mr. Bunny. Yesung mengambil kertas tersebut dan ia kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Kertas itu adalah kertas foto dan di dalamnya ada foto Leeteuk yang sedang tersenyum manis. Di balik kertas foto, Yesung kembali menemukan petunjuk lain dari Ryeowook.

.

_Tanyakan pada para bunga yang selalu mengikuti sang matahari._

_._

'Apa harus sesingkat ini petunjuknya?' batin Yesung sedikit merasa frustasi. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ryeowook jadi ingin bermain detektif seperti ini? Apa sekarang sudah bulan April? Tidak ini masih Maret jadi tidak mungkin kalau Ryeowook hanya mau mengerjainya. Sebenarnya apa yang mau dilakukan Ryeowook dengan permainan ini?

Seseorang menepuk pundak Yesung dari belakang, membuyarkan segala pemikiran Yesung yang terasa campur aduk. "_Hyung_ apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Oh kau sudah pulang Kyu? Tidak apa-apa aku hanya sedang melakukan permainan yang dibuat Wookie."

Mata Kyuhyun seketika itu juga langsung berbinar saat mendengar kata permainan yang disebutkan Yesung.

"Permainan? Ryeowook membuat permainan apa? Jelaskan padaku _hyung_!" ucapnya kelewat girang.

"Ck kalau mendengar kata permainan saja langsung girang," Yesung mengomel pelan walau akhirnya ia menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun semuanya, dari saat ia menemukan kertas '_post-it_' yang ada di kamar Ryeowook sampai akhirnya ia menemukan petunjuk kedua berupa foto Leeteuk dan sebaris kalimat tulisan tangan Ryeowook di balik foto tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya dari foto Leeteuk _hyung_ ini? Pasti sebuah petunjuk. Mungkin sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Teuki _hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun memberikan analisanya.

"Hmm mungkin saja tapi kira-kira apa?"

"Coba kita urutkan semua data diri Teuki _hyung_."

"Hmm kalau begitu nama asli Park Jungsoo, nama panggung Leeteuk, tanggal lahir 1 Juli, panggilannya _cheonsa_, warna favorit putih, karakternya banyak bicara dan suka menangis namun penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Aish kalau aku sebutkan semua mau sampai kapan selesainya?"

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ocehan Yesung. Ia mengamati dengan serius antara foto Leeteuk dan petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Ryeowook. Yesung sampai kaget saat mendapati _maknae_ grupnya ini begitu fokus pada sesuatu sampai mengabaikan kesenangannya untuk menimpali semua perkataan orang. Kyuhyun hanya akan bersifat seperti itu jika ia ingin memenangkan _game_ yang sulit baginya.

"Hmm _hyung_ tadi kau bilang nama asli Teuki _hyung_ siapa?"

Pletak

"Kyu kau lupa ingatan hah? Park Jungsoo ingat? Park Jungsoo!"

"Ya! Tidak usah sampai memukul kepalaku dasar kepala besar _namja_ kura-kura! Sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti tentang petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Ryeowook ini," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Yesung tadi dengan sebelah tangan.

Tadinya Yesung mau kembali menganiaya Kyuhyun yang dengan seenak hati mengatainya namun begitu mendengar Kyuhyun menemukan jawaban atas petunjuk Ryeowook hatinya langsung luluh dan amarahnya reda seketika.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hmm… aku menduga gambar Teuki _hyung_ ini merujuk pada suatu tempat dilihat dari petunjuk pertama Ryeowook yang menunjukkan kamar ini. Marga Teuki _hyung_ kan Park jika diterjemahkan dalam bahasa inggris park itu artinya taman dan dilihat dari tulisan Ryeowook sepertinya bunga yang dimaksud adalah bunga matahari jadi artinya di taman di sekitar bunga matahari begitu. Itu sih tebakanku loh _hyung_."

Yesung segera bertepuk tangan dan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun tidak peduli kalau pernyataan yang diberikan Kyuhyun itu benar atau tidak.

"Kau jenius Kyu! Taman di dekat _dorm_ memiliki bunga matahari. Aku sering pergi kesana dengan Wookie. _Gomawo_ _dongsaeng_. Aku pergi dulu. Oh iya jangan terlalu banyak ngemil Kyu. Pipimu gembul sekali. Daaggghhh," Yesung segera pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan membawa petunjuk kedua dari Ryeowook yang ia sambar dari Kyuhyun. Tidak dipedulikannya teriakan jengkel Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar. Ia terus saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _dorm_ dan menuju ke taman.

Jarak dari _dorm_ ke taman memang tidak terlalu jauh. Dalam sekejap Yesung sudah sampai di tempat itu. Matanya dengan sigap segera mencari sekumpulan bunga matahari yang ada di taman. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya saat menemukan bunga yang dicarinya itu ada di tengah taman di dekat sebuah kolam kecil. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan kumpulan bunga matahari itu lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Apa yang kucari disini ya? Tanyakan pada bunga matahari ini apa mungkin artinya ada petunjuk lain disini?" Yesung kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia jadi nyaris putus asa dengan permainan Ryeowook. Kenapa untuk menemui kekasihnya saja rasanya susah sekali? Inikah hukuman karena Yesung suka lupa mengunjunginya atau meneleponnya duluan?

Yesung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan panggilan cepat. Ia ingin menelepon Ryeowook untuk bertanya dan mendengarkan suara _namja_ mungil itu namun sayang hanya suara nada tunggu dan _mailbox_ yang ia dapatkan. Yesung mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Tiba-tiba ia menangkap ada sebuah benda yang mengkilat terkena cahaya di kumpulan bunga matahari itu. Dengan segera ia mendekati benda itu dan menemukan sebuah kotak kecil. Dipungutnya kotak itu dan dibukanya tutup kotak tersebut. Sebuah petunjuk lain dari Ryeowook berupa kertas berbentuk sebuah hati di dalamnya.

.

'_8487'_

_Aku akan menunggumu – neoui byeol_

_._

"Petunjuk lainnya lagi? Apa maksudnya ya? 8487?" tanya Yesung lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia membawa kotak beserta dengan kertas itu dan duduk di bangku terdekat yang letaknya persis di bawah pohon. Yesung melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Permainan ini cukup menyita waktunya, sekarang saja sudah sore hari. Yesung bersandar pada bangku tersebut dan merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Jika dipikir-pikir hari ini ia belum melaksanakan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai kasir di Mouse and Rabbit.

"Tunggu dulu. Mouse and Rabbit? 1984 1987. Apa itu maksudnya ya? Iya pasti maksudnya ia berada di Mouse and Rabbit! Aish kenapa tidak daritadi saja aku kesana?"

Yesung mengulas senyum lebar dan beranjak ke tempat mobilnya diparkir. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya ke Mouse and Rabbit. Dalam hati ia berharap akan menemukan dan melihat Ryeowook disana.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya Yesung sampai di Mouse and Rabbit. Ia segera masuk ke dalam café itu. Matanya menelisik ke sekeliling ruangan mencoba mencari dimana _namja_ mungilnya berada. Dilihat dari keadaan fans yang terlihat seperti biasa saja apa benar Ryeowook ada disini? Jika Ryeowook ingin bertemu dengan Yesung masa sampai harus di tempat ramai macam ini?

"_Hyung _kemari!" seru Jongjin membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Yesung menurut dan menghampiri Jongjin di balik meja kasir. Jongjin segera menariknya ke pojok ruangan dan sedikit berbisik. "Tidak usah cemberut seperti itu _hyung_. Aku disini untuk menggantikanmu jaga kasir. Ryeowookie tadi sudah meminta ijin padaku."

Mendengar nama Ryeowook disebutkan Yesung segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dan memandang Jongjin dengan penuh harap.

"Katakan dimana dia?"

"Ck tidak sabar sekali. Kau sangat lambat _hyung_. Memecahkan petunjuk macam itu saja lama sekali sampai sore begini. Kasihan kan Ryeowookie yang menunggumu daritadi. Tega sekali," omel Jongjin yang membuat Yesung kesal.

"Sudah cepat katakan dimana dia. Jangan bertele-tele Jongjin_-ah_."

"Iya iya. Ryeowook tidak memberitahu dimana dia berada padaku tapi katanya _hyung_ pasti tahu dimana dia. Dia bilang dia akan berada di tempat _hyung_ membuat janji untuknya di bulan lalu."

"Bulan lalu? Ah sepertinya aku mengerti. Jongjin_-ah_ tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"14 Maret?"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya mungkin nanti aku akan kembali. Daaggghhh," Yesung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongjin seraya beranjak pergi dari Mouse and Rabbit. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Jongjin hanya mengelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kelakuan _hyung_nya yang membuat para fans yang baru akan mengambil fotonya jadi bingung.

'Aku malah tidak yakin kau akan kembali lagi kesini _hyung_,' batin Jongjin dalam hati.

.

.

*Looking for A Star*

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di sebuah lorong. Dia sudah hapal betul dengan jalan di lorong itu. Senyumnya sedikit terkembang saat ia melihat sebuah pintu di ujung lorong itu. Ia berhenti sejenak dan mengatur napasnya juga rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum kemudian memegang kenop pintu tersebut dan membukanya.

Tampak sesosok _namja_ mungil yang sudah ia cari sejak tadi siang. Ia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan sebuah meja dan sebuah kursi lain yang disusun dengan rapi. Yesung bisa melihat beberapa kotak yang disusun rapi di atas meja dan dua buah gelas yang ditaruh dalam posisi terbalik. _Namja _mungil itu memandang ke samping sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Rambutnya menari-nari tertiup angin dan tubuhnya disinari oleh sinar lembut mentari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

Yesung mendekati Ryeowook dengan langkah pelan, berusaha untuk membuat _namja_ itu tidak sadar akan kehadirannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah berada persis di belakang tubuh Ryeowook. Tangannya dengan perlahan memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu _namja_ mungil itu sampai membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan menoleh ke arah Yesung. Dengan cepat Yesung mengecup lembut bibir Ryeowook membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Kau nakal hari ini _baby_. Apa kau tak tahu aku kebingungan mencarimu?" ucap Yesung sambil mengecup kembali bibir Ryeowook.

"Sejak kapan kau suka main detektif huh? Aku kesal sekali karena tidak bisa melihatmu hari ini," Yesung kembali mengecup bibir Ryeowook seakan tak mengijinkannya berbicara.

"Kau harus dihukum," kembali Yesung mendaratkan kecupan di bibir itu tanpa peduli wajah Ryeowook yang sudah memerah luar biasa.

"Apa hukumannya _hyung_?" ucap Ryeowook yang terlihat malu-malu membuat Yesung gemas.

"Bagaimana kalau menjadi pendampingku seumur hidup?"

"Apa aku bisa menolak?"

"Tentu tidak _baby_. Kau tidak bisa menolak hukuman yang diberikan," Yesung tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ditempati oleh Ryeowook tadi lalu menaruh Ryeowook agar kembali duduk di pangkuannya. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipi dan mengerutkan keningnya menatap Yesung.

"Ada yang salah _baby_?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kursi untuk _hyung_. Kenapa _hyung_ tidak memakai kursi sendiri? "

"Tentu saja karena duduk disini dengan kau di pangkuanku terasa lebih nyaman. Lain kali tidak usah repot menyiapkan sebuah kursi lagi untukku ne? Jadi dimana penjalasanmu untukku atas permainan tadi?"

Ryeowook tertawa pelan. Ia membalik posisi duduknya menghadap Yesung dan mengecup pipinya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah toples bening berisi bintang yang terbuat dari kertas berwarna-warni didalamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yesung. "_Happy White day_ _hyung_."

Yesung menerima toples pemberian Ryeowook. Toples itu dihias dengan pita merah di bagian atas tutupnya dan di dalamnya berisi bintang-bintang kertas dengan warna pastel yang lembut.

"_Gomawo baby_," Yesung mengecup kembali bibir Ryeowook sebgai tanda terima kasihnya.

"_Hyung_ tidak bertanya kenapa aku membuat bintang itu?"

Yesung berpikir sejenak.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu alasannya tapi tergantung kau mau mengatakannya atau tidak, yang jelas semua barang pemberianmu pasti akan kujaga dan kusimpan dengan baik. Bahkan aku mengumpulkan semua petunjukmu tadi dan menaruhnya di dalam mobil untuk kubawa pulang."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Apa aku pernah berbohong padamu sayang?"

Ryeowook menggeleng lalu membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yesung dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher _namja_ itu.

"Tidak, _hyung_ tidak pernah berbohong padaku. Kau tahu _hyung _aku memberimu bintang-bintang itu sebagai pengabul permintaanmu juga sebagai balasan untuk hari Valentine kemarin."

"Hmm jadi ini sebagai pengabul permohonanku ya. Apa kau sendiri yang membuatnya?" tanya Yesung yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil _namja_ mungil itu.

"Jadi apa aku boleh mengucapkan permohonanku sekarang?" lanjut Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak boleh. Tunggu bintangnya muncul dulu. Sekarang sambil menunggu lebih baik _hyung_ makan kue yang sudah kubuatkan," ucap Ryeowook sambil membuka kotak—kotak bekal yang ada di atas meja. Berbagai jenis kue dan juga biskuit buatan rumah dengan bentuk bintang, kura-kura, jerapah, dan hati beraneka warna itu segera terlihat oleh Yesung.

"Kukira kau bilang ingin diet? Lagipula kau tahu aku tak terlalu suka…"

"Sshhtt… aku tahu _hyung_ tidak terlalu suka makanan manis karena itu aku membuatnya rendah gula. Cobalah," Ryeowook menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Yesung membuat _namja_ itu terdiam. Diambilnya sebuah biskuit berbentuk kura-kura dan disodorkannya kepada Yesung. Yesung tersenyum menerimanya dan memakannya dengan pelan.

"Ah _baby_ apa kau berbohong saat mengatakan biskuit ini rendah gula? Ini manis sekali."

"Eh yang benar? Waktu kucicipi tadi tidak terlalu manis kok."

"Masa? Coba apa kau mau mencicipinya lagi?"

Yesung segera menggigit biskuit itu dalam potongan besar dan mencium Ryeowook. Lidahnya dengan ahli memindahkan potongan biskuit itu ke dalam mulut Ryeowook yang mau tidak mau terbuka karena paksaan Yesung. Dengan cepat biskuit itu lumer di mulut keduanya, meninggalkan rasa manis yang tidak seberapa. Yesung menyudahi ciumannya saat dilihatnya wajah Ryeowook yang memerah seperti buah tomat. Ia menghapus sisa saliva yang berceceran di mulut Ryeowook lalu mencium sudut bibirnya.

"Masih tidak percaya kalau rasanya manis?"

"_Hyu_.. _hyung_! Jangan mengerjaiku!" Ryeowook memukul dada Yesung pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Sayang jangan ditutupi. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu yang manis itu," ucap Yesung sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook.

"Nah sekarang jauh lebih baik," Yesung tersenyum dengan lembut. Walau keadaan di sekitarnya sudah cukup gelap namun Ryeowook bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Yesung yang sedang tersenyum lembut sambil menatapnya.

"_Hyung _aku nyalakan lilin dulu ya. Sudah mulai gelap," ucap Ryeowook salah tingkah.

"Tidak usah sayang. Nanti kita jadi tidak bisa menikmati keindahan sinar bintangnya. Lagipula aku tidak merasa gelap disini," Yesung menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Ryeowook dan mencoba menyamankan posisinya. Ia memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kok bisa tidak merasa gelap? Kan ini sudah malam _hyung_. Liat lampu di sekitar sini saja sudah dinyalakan."

"Aku kan kesini mencari bintangku jadi tentu saja tidak gelap karena bintangku ini yang akan selalu memberikan terangnya saat gelap kan? Dan tentu saja bintangku tidak akan kehabisan energi karena aku sudah datang di sampingnya untuk memberi dia energi di saat dia lelah," ucap Yesung tanpa memandang wajah Ryeowook yang kembali memerah.

"_Hyung_ kenapa setiap berdua denganku kau jadi manja dan romantis begini sih? Kau mau membuatku jadi tomat ya?"

"Biar saja. Aku kan mencintaimu. Biarpun kau jadi tomat sekalipun aku tetap akan mencintaimu. Ingat kan janjiku sebulan yang lalu kalau aku akan mengikat diriku dengan kuat di hatimu dan mencintaimu sampai kau bosan."

"Itu dia masalahnya _hyung_ aku tak akan pernah bosan dengan cintamu. Ah _hyung_ liat bintang pertamanya sudah muncul. Kau boleh mengucapkan permohonanmu sekarang," ucap Ryeowook riang sambil mengguncang tubuh Yesung pelan.

Yesung membenarkan posisinya dan melihat bintang di langit yang tengah ditunjuk oleh Ryeowook namun tak berapa lama kemudian ia kembali menatap Ryeowook dengan lembut. Ryeowook yang merasa diperhatikan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya memandang wajah Yesung. Yesung mengeluarkan botol berisi origami bintang yang dibuat Ryeowook lalu perlahan menutup matanya.

"Bintang aku ingin orang yang berada di sampingku saat ini akan menjadi orang yang akan selalu berada di sisiku selamanya."

"Benarkah itu yang _hyung_ mau?"

Yesung mengangguk masih terus menutup matanya. Ryeowook mencium Yesung mulai dari dahi lalu turun ke kedua pipi, hidung, dan mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengabulkan permohonan _hyung_ di hadapan para bintang-bintang ini. Seribu bintang dariku untuk keberuntungan _hyung_ dan untuk semua harapan _hyung_."

Yesung membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ah nakalnya dirimu sayang. Sudah berani menciumku duluan ternyata. _Baby_-ku sudah dewasa rupanya. _Hyung_ jadi sedikit tenang kalau harus meninggalkanmu sementara waktu."

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung dengan erat mendengar perkataan Yesung dan membenamkan wajahnya. Yesung mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"_Hyung_ berjanji akan kembali padamu sayang. Itu janji _hyung_ padamu kan untuk selalu mencintaimu. Seorang _namja_ yang baik tidak boleh melanggar janjinya," ucap Yesung sambil mengelus punggung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan namun tak mengangkat wajahnya membuat Yesung harus menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei kau tahu kenapa _hyung_ tadi mengikuti permainanmu?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Supaya aku tidak marah?"

"Hmm sedikit meleset sayang. Sebenarnya ada yang sangat ingin _hyung_ berikan padamu karena itu _hyung _nekat menemuimu. Kau jahat sekali memberi petunjuk yang membuat _hyung_ sakit kepala," Yesung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantongnya dan menggenggamnya erat membuat Ryeowook penasaran.

"Apa itu _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Tutup matamu dulu sayang," Yesung menggenggam tangan kiri Ryeowook dan memakaikan sebuah cincin yang ada di tangannya pada jari telunjuk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan segera. Ia bisa melihat cincin yang dipakaikan Yesung kepadanya. Cincin yang mirip dengan yang Yesung kenakan di jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"_Hyung_ kenapa ditaruhnya di jari telunjuk cincinnya?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Yesung mengecup jari telunjuk Ryeowook lalu tersenyum manis.

"Jari manismu kekecilan sayang. Ini cincin _hyung_ berikan padamu sebagai bukti dari janji _hyung_. Kalau nanti _hyung_ pulang _hyung _akan menggantinya dengan yang baru dan meresmikannya. Percayalah."

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil.

"_Ne hyung_. _Gomawo. Mianhae _membuatmu pusing karena permainan tadi. Aku mendapat ide permainan itu setelah menonton salah satu drama di televisi. Karena rasanya unik aku jadi ingin mencobanya."

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku cukup menyukai permainan itu kok _baby_," Yesung mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook kemudian memeluknya.

"Senangnya bisa melihat bintang yang indah bersamamu lagi."

"Iya aku juga merasa senang _hyung_. _Gomawo_ sudah mau menjadi bagian dari hidupku. _Saranghaeyo_."

"_Nado saranghaeyo _Ryeowookie. _Naui byeol_. _My Star_."

Yesung dan Ryeowook saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Bersandar di sisi kursi sambil menatap bintang dan memakan kue serta biskuit yang disediakan Ryeowook. Mereka mengobrol dan tertawa bersama juga meminum sebotol _wine_ yang telah disiapkan oleh Ryeowook sambil menikmati malam di hari _white day_. Melupakan segala aktivitas sejenak seakan waktu berhenti dan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

.

.

*Looking for A Star*

.

.

Jongjin tersenyum pada pelanggan yang baru saja dilayaninya di Mouse and Rabbit. Sesekali ia melirik jam yang ada di dinding café tersebut. Sesaat ia kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkan tebakanku. _Hyung_ tidak akan kembali lagi kesini," ucapnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian ia mulai menyibukkan diri melayani pelanggannya.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Annyeong saya kembali membawa sekuel dari ff Make A Wish di hari Valentine sebelumnya. Kali ini giliran Ryeowook yang mengerjai Yesung pake permainan teka-teki.

Dan adegan cincin itu saya ambil berdasarkan selca YeWook yang di-post oleh Yesung sendiri. Sangat bahagia melihat cincin couple itu terpasang manis di jari mereka.

Saya juga baru ingat kalau di ff Make A Wish dan disini saya menghilangkan jadwal Sukira Wookie. Mianhae Ming jadi membiarkanmu sendirian.

Soal kamar Kyuhyun saya juga tidak tahu pasti dia menempati kamar YeWook dulu atau tidak jadi intinya saya cuma pinjem kamar. Sekali lagi kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

Saatnya membalas review di ff Make A Wish kemarin. Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan tanda penghargaan yang begitu besar untuk ff itu.

**Kim Sooyeon** : masih newbie di ffn chingu. Gomawo uda RnR

**Akita Fisayu** : ne gomawo uda RnR

**paprikapumpkin** : sip. gomawo uda RnR

**loveryeo** : ne siap. ditunggu aja ya. gomawo uda RnR

**Evil Roommate**: gomawo uda RnR

**cloud prince** : salam kenal jg :) gomawo uda RnR

**Kim Sunri** : no comment. I already took my revenge #smirk gomawo uda RnR ya. I love you too :)

**niisaa9 **: gomawo uda RnR

**lyaSiBum **: iya ff ini sudah pernah di-post di blogku. gomawo uda RnR disini

**EternalClouds2421** : gomawo uda RnR

**RianaClouds** : gomawo uda RnR

**Yulia CloudSomnia **: gomawo uda RnR. Ini uda ada sekuelnya :)

**littleyewook **: jangan nangis ya *kasih tissue* saya memang masih newbie di ffn. gomawo uda RnR

**R'Rin4869 **: gomawo ya uda RnR disini juga di blog. FF yg kamu mau blm bisa aku post disini. Tunggu selesai dulu ya :)

**rainy **: gomawo uda RnR

Mind to RnR?^^

* * *

- Ryeowook's Aegi -


End file.
